


Laser Tag with the Vampire

by SarahDeLioncourt



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Laser Tag, M/M, don't test Louis' patience, ridiculous vamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeLioncourt/pseuds/SarahDeLioncourt
Summary: Lestat forces an unwilling Louis to play laser tag. However, things don't go quite as he'd hoped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an Imagine Your OTP post I saw on Pinterest. The place I have them gaming at was kinda inspired by both Boomers, and John's Incredible Pizza.

Louis pushed the vest away "Lestat this is beyond ridiculous! I don't want to play this stupid game!" Louis tried to walk away, but Lestat grabbed him and dragged him back over. "Let go of me you fiend!" Louis snarled.

Lestat forced the vest onto his lover, and placed the gun in his hands. "Cease your whining, Louis!" Lestat gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Besides this will be fun!"

Louis gave an exhausted sigh. "Laser tag? Lestat this is a game for children!"

Lestat held up a finger. "Not true. This particular arena only allows people ages seventeen and up to play. Look around, they're all adults."

"Barely!" Louis pointed out. "None of them are even old enough to drink!" He sighed. "They're just a bunch of high school and college kids. They won't stand a chance against you, and you know it! You just want to play because you know you'll win."

"What?" Lestat shrugged, giving a small smirk. "It's not my fault if I'm stronger."

"Funny how you didn't invite any of the others to play," Louis said, making Lestat visibly stiffen. The dark haired vampire smiled. "Worried one of them might beat you, and prove they're stronger?"

"Oh, shut up Louis!" He dragged his fledgling into the line. "I didn't invite them because I just wanted the two of us to have fun. A couple's thing," he said, refusing to look Louis in the eye.

"That's all?" Louis smirked.

"That. Is. All. Louis." Lestat growled. Louis tried hard to stifle his giggles.

It was then the man running the laser tag arena explained the instructions, announced that they only had thirty minutes, and opened the doors. Smoke from a fog machine blew out into the hall, and black lights of all different colors could be seen. "Good lord," Louis sighed, "what did I ever do to deserve this?" Everyone began running inside, trying to hide behind the walls to avoid being shot at and losing points. Lestat grabbed Louis' hand, and used his super speed to race them towards one of the opposite sides of the arena. Louis heard Lestat laugh, and was going to ask him what he was doing, when he was pushed into a corner. Lestat pinned him there, holding Louis' hands above his head with one of his own. Before Louis could even struggle against his captor, Lestat leaned in and kissed him over and over again. It felt good, and he could feel himself being turned on, but the thought of being seen by others made him come back to reality. He wiggled and writhed until he could get far enough away from Lestat's lips to speak. "Lestat no!" He tried to free his hands, but Lestat kept his grip.

Lestat pouted. "Why not?"

"Because others might see!" Louis said, feeling himself blush.

Lestat giggled. "Are you kidding? They're only humans, Louis. They're all still in the middle of the arena, they won't make it over here for awhile now."

"But-" Louis began, but Lestat seized the opportunity of his fledgling's mouth being open to slip his tongue inside. Louis was going to struggle, when he tasted Lestat's blood. His maker had purposely bit down hard on his tongue to give him a taste. All of Louis' inhibitions slipped away. He leaned into Lestat's touch, and kissed back eagerly, wanting more of the delicious blood. But just then he heard a futuristic blasting noise, and felt a tingling in his torso. Lestat laughed, and quickly ran away. Louis stood for a moment, realization slowly coming over him. Lestat had shot him! He had tricked Louis into a sense of safety, then shot him! He looked down at his shoulder to see one of the little green circles that represented his life points was gone. He could feel his face flush with both anger and embarrassment. "That son of bitch! Dragging me into this stupid game, then mocking me!" Louis was furious, and wanted nothing more than to rip out Lestat's stupid blonde hair. However, the rational side of his brain reminded him that he couldn't beat Lestat in a fair fight. A plan came to his mind, and he smiled. "Fine. Two can play at this game." 

\---------

Lestat couldn't be happier. He knew he must be wining by a landslide. He was currently hiding behind a wall, feeling quite proud since he had just shot another one. He looked down at his shoulder to keep track of his ever increasing score, and smiled. He hadn't even lost a single life; none of these humans could catch the Vampire Lestat. It was then he realized he hadn't seen Louis in quite a long time. _That can't be good,_ he thought. In the end, he shrugged it off figuring that Louis was probably sulking in a corner somewhere refusing to play.

He moved back towards the middle area of the arena. There was less places to hide here, but he knew he could easily escape if someone tried to shoot him. He walked around a particularly large wall, and stopped in his tracks. There lying in the center of the floor was his Louis, sprawled out with his hair covering his face. "Louis!" Lestat shouted, rushing to his fledgling's aid. He held Louis in his arms, who gave a little groan of pain at being moved. Lestat pushed the hair out of Louis' face. "Louis, cherri, what happened? Did someone hurt you? Who did this?! Louis talk to me." His fledgling muttered something incoherent. Lestat leaned in closer. "What is it, mon cher?"

Louis smirked. "Sucker." He quickly rolled off Lestat's lap, and all the other players jumped out from their hiding places behind the various walls. They all shot at Lestat. In a matter of seconds, all his lives were gone. An electronic voice said, "Game over," and his vest stopped glowing. Lestat sat there in complete and utter shock. He was quickly awoken by the sounds of the human players whooping and hollering, and Louis' laughter. He turned to glare at his fledgling who was still lying on the floor, holding his sides. When he noticed Lestat's glare, he smiled and said, "Gotcha."

Lestat grabbed his arm, forcing Louis into a standing position. "You cheating, lying, backstabbing, ungrateful fled-"

Louis interrupted by brushing off Lestat's hand. "Oh, no no no. You started this thing. You dragged me into this dumb game, and then you tricked me. I merely tricked you back." He smirked. "How does it feel to be on the other end of the joke?"

Lestat growled, wanting nothing more than to push his fledgling down on all fours and remind him who was in charge. "You ungrateful little brat! I ought to-how did you even get all of them to play along?!" He asked, gesturing to crowd of humans who were still standing there, laughing and talking. 

Louis let out a small laugh. "I told them if they would help, I would buy them all pizza." Lestat balled his hands into fists, desperately wanting to punch a hole in the wall. "Like I said earlier, Stat, they're all high school and college students. Nothing sounds better to them then free pizza."

Before Lestat could scream in frustration, the bell went off signaling the end of the game. One of the guys in the crowd shouted, "Pizza time?!" Louis assured him that he was going to buy them as much as they wanted. They all cheered him as they went out of the arena and back into the hall. 

Lestat groaned, and shuffled out of the arena. He shoved his vest back to the man running the station, and was met with an unpleasant sight. "Go away, Armand."

Armand smiled. "I was wondering where you two had gotten off to." He pointed over to the arcade section. "I was playing video games with Daniel." Here he paused to huff. "But he wouldn't even look at me. He just kept staring at the screens, refusing to talk."

"And Marius?" Lestat asked, hoping to keep the conversation away from what he had been up to.

"Sitting off to the side somewhere pretending not to be here," Armand informed. "I think the only reason he hasn't left is that he doesn't trust any of us on our own." Lestat nodded. "So," Armand began, "why is Louis surrounded by a bunch of men laughing and eating pizza in the food court?" Lestat growled, and tried to walk away, but quickly turned back around when he heard Armand laugh. "He's not very good at hiding his thoughts like you or I, but I have to give Louis credit, that is very clever."

"Stay out of his mind!" Lestat shouted. "And if you tell anyone about this, I'll break that pretty face of yours in two!"

"You already have," Armand reminded. "Besides, I don't need to. Anyone with the power to read minds will learn about your little failure."

"Would you shut up!" Lestat shouted. Louis' head shot up from across the room, and a little smirk came to his face before he returned to talking with his group of admirers. "Oh, I will make him pay for this when we get home. He'll regret his behavior later on!"

Armand rolled his eyes. "You are such a hypocrite, Lestat." He began heading towards where Louis sat. "After how you tricked him, I suppose we should just be glad he didn't burn the whole place down to the ground."

"Don't even joke!" Lestat snarled.

Armand smiled deviously. "What's the matter, Lestat? Did things not go according to your plans?"

Lestat huffed, and looked back over at his fledgling, who was completely oblivious to his gaze. _Dammit!_ He thought. _Why does he have to be so fucking gorgeous?!_ He began walking over to the food court. He was still outraged, and planned to make Louis pay for his betrayal later, but he didn't like the way some of those men were looking at his love. Lestat turned back to Armand. "Never make someone who can outwit you into your fledgling."

Armand chuckled. "Amen to that."


End file.
